orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
A Happy Refrain
A Happy Refrain is the sixth episode of the second season of The Orville. The crew is surprised when Claire's personal life takes an unexpected turn, and Gordon makes an unusual grooming suggestion to Bortus. A Happy Refrain was written and directed by Seth MacFarlane. Music was composed by Andrew Cottee. It aired on January 31, 2019. Plot Act 1 Reviewing a draft of her paper on nanosynthesis in Xelayan tissue regeneration in her office, Doctor Claire Finn requests Isaac to review it for technical errors. Second Officer Bortus enters with a request of his own: stimulate hair follicles on his face so he can grow a mustache. After Claire quickly treats Bortus, Isaac scans the paper and corrects "numerous errors." Before he leaves, he notices Claire has styled her hair. Act 2 The [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] is'' en route'' to hear the Planetary Union Symphony perform. Bortus takes his post on the Bridge and the crew is stunned by his new mustache, which they learn was Helmsman Gordon Malloy's idea. Claire enters and invites everyone to attend her son Ty's piano recital that evening. Night arrives and Ty performs splendidly. At the reception, Claire chats with Isaac, who is also Ty's piano instructor. "You should be very proud of him," he says. Later, Claire visits First Officer Kelly Grayson for romance advice over chardonnay. She admits she has developed feelings for the Kaylon and Kelly tells her to pursue him but warns: "Just make sure you don't get hurt." Claire finds Isaac working in the Science Lab and asks him out to the symphony on Friday. He accepts, finding the date an opportunity to study biological lifeforms in a new way. Isaac asks Malloy and Chief Engineer John LaMarr for dating advice and they recommend wearing "snazzy" clothes. As soon as Isaac leaves, the two rush to the Bridge to tell Captain Ed Mercer. The bridge crew gossips and speculate whether romance will be possible. Isaac rings Claire in her quarters that Friday night and they leave for the concert. Act 3 The Union Symphony performs a stirring arrangement of the song "Singing in the Rain." After Claire and Isaac share a meal in the Environmental Simulator. Isaac programmed the simulation to mirror Claire's favorite restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland. He reveals that he reviewed every file about Claire before their date, and she finds him lacking spontaneity. After a stilted conversation, she retires for the night. Act 4 The next day, the bridge crew grills Isaac for details about his date. He reports that Claire found him "not spontaneous enough" and they suggest doing something thoughtful yet surprising for her. Grayson grills Claire for her account, and the doctor confesses that they did not connect emotionally during their date. Isaac brings a chocolate cake to Claire in her quarters at 3:14 a.m.; his idea of thoughtful and spontaneous. She is shocked and breaks up with him. Isaac finds Malloy, LaMarr, and Ensign Turco bowling in the simulator for help and LaMarr gets an idea. Isaac sends an anonymous message to Claire directing her to the Simulator. It is the simulation of her favorite restaurant, only this time Isaac has programmed himself to look - and feel - Human. Act 5 Isaac tells Claire that LaMarr suggested Ihe create a simulation that would allow them to kiss. In addition, he deleted all data about her background. She is charmed and the two quickly bond over dinner. She runs a program of her own quarters and the two sleep together. Meeting with Grayson and Chief of Security Talla Keyali, Claire beams: "A machine who knows nothing love, only logic, figured out a way to say I'm trying. Let me try." Isaac however wants to end the relationship because he collected enough data for his analysis. LaMarr suggests that Isaac makes himself unappealing so that she will want to end things. Isaac speaks misogynistically with Claire to irritate her. She learns that he wants to conclude the relationship. Heartbroken and angry, she agrees. Act 6 The senior staff is upset with Isaac's actions and chide him. Meanwhile, Claire finds recourse in a drink at a simulated bar where Lieutenant Yaphit pesters her. When Isaac comes for Ty's piano lesson, Claire informs him that she found a new instructor and, further, she has no interest in talking to him outside of work. Later on the Bridge, Isaac makes a calculation error while analyzing the orbital velocity of a binary star system. "I've never seen him make a mistake before," Gordon says. "At least, not that kind." Isaac scans himself using the ship's Computer and learns that his sub-routines have adjusted to Claire's presence that now interferes with his programming when she is gone. Ed chuckles, realizing the artificial lifeform has fallen in love. Isaac wants to repair his relationship and Ed recommends he apologize creatively. Act 7 The Orville sets a course for Outpost 30. Bortus has shaven his mustache off. Claire arrives thanks to another anonymous message summoning her. Isaac announces he sent the message. He starts playing an original recording of "Singing in the Rain" and initiates a program to rain on the bridge. He asks Claire to try a relationship with him again. "My internal programs will function more efficiently if you do," he admits. "You're saying you're better with me than without me?" she asks. "Affirmative, Doctor." She runs to his arms and they kiss. They exit the bridge for the Environmental Simulator and Isaac transforms into a Human along the way. Production The cast gathered for a table read on March 20, 2018.@aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. A preliminary title was "Happy Refrain, A,"The Orville. Fox Sweden. Last accessed Dec. 21, 2018. which was finalized as "A Happy Refrain." On the day the episode aired, composer Andrew Cottee remarked that the music was "a special one to score" and promised fans: "You'll see why."@cotteemusic. "US friends- my music's on TV tonight!UK friends- my music's on TV in a fortnight! This was a special one to score- you'll see why.". Twitter. Jan. 30, 2019. The final scene of rain pouring inside the Bridge was in fact the actors under a green screen to prevent water from damaging the set. A video of filming the scene was published by associate producer and editor Tom Costantino.@TomCostantino. "MORE-VILLE stuff from a special @TheOrville. How not to destroy a bridge. @SethMacFarlane @Delaneleahy @markjacksonacts @PennyJJerald @planetary_union #TheOrville". Twitter. Jan. 31, 2019. Trivia * The song playing the bowling alley is "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band. * Ty performs "Etudes in E Major Op. 10: III. 'Tristesse'" by Frédéric Chopin. * John's surname on his bowling shirt is spelled Lamarr instead of LaMarr. Mistakes * Kelly tells Claire that she does not drink on the job, but she drinks Xelayan blossom whiskey with Ed in ''Primal Urges''. Cast Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Mark Jackson as Isaac Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Chris Johnson as Cassius * Kai Wener as Ty Finn * BJ Tanner as Marcus Finn * Blesson Yates as Topa * Kyra Santoro as Ensign Turco * Mike Henry as Dann * Norm Macdonald as Yaphit Guest Cast * Mark Graham as Conductor * Brent Alan Henry as Bartender * Aaron Goddard as Waiter"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018.Goddard's role as a waiter was independently confirmed via his Instagram. @aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. * Sai Gundewar as Alien References Category:Episodes